The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A “medication reminder board” includes a base plate, a calendar section, and a sealed container. The calendar section includes an empty calendar formed on the base plate. The base plate is formed of a steel sheet. The empty calendar is a table that displays days of the week but not dates. The sealed container includes a plurality of date display sections on a surface thereof. Numbers from 1 to 31 are recorded one by one in the date display sections. The sealed container houses medication. The reverse side of the sealed container includes a magnet. The sealed container is attached to the calendar section such that the numbers of the date display sections correspond to an actual calendar.